I Saw Mommy Killing Santa Claus
I Saw Mommy Killing Santa Claus is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 3rd case of the Holiday-exclusive Special case. It's case will be Christmas event. Plot The Bureau were have the Christmas party and decided to help children to received the presents from Santa Claus. However, Chief Fowler sent the player to the Frozen Castle Park, where Anabel accompanied the player later, to collect the body of Collin Smith, comedian actor, who was found dead from blunt force trauma. Mid-investigation, young boy Dylan Lavesque was seen crying about his mother's grief over Santa Claus's death. The murder weapon was later confirmed to belong to Owen Riverside, a dangerous hunter who lives in the forest. The bar owner, Flora Flanton, also came forward, telling Anabel and the player of the victim starting sabotage the Christmas tree, terrorizing children, and stealing money and Christmas presents. It was eventually revealed that Flora herself was responsible for Collin's murder. Flora said that one day, Collin got drunk and destroyed the Christmas tree in the park, despite warnings from Owen. Flora then saw the tree and just when she was putting it back, Collin came and started arguing with her. Without thinking, she hit Collin with the replica candy cane, which resulted in her getting up. To protect herself and children, Flora beat him up with Owen's hammer repeatedly. After all this, she then tied the victim to Ice Castle statue since she did not want the kids to see the dead body. However, when Flora came back after returning Owen's hammer to his shack, so she could frame the hunter for Collin's murder, the castle had already started melting while the visitors, including Dylan, were freaking out at Collin's body with horror and despair. Judge Palamo sentenced Flora to 5 year old in jail. After trial, the Bureau celebrating Christmas Eve with children and the player receives a costume as a prize for their work. Summary Victim *'Collin Smith' Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Flora Flanton' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Charles Dickens. *The suspect eats Christmas cookie. *The suspect wears mistletoe pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Charles Dickens. *The suspect drinks apple cider. *The suspect eats Christmas cookie. *The suspect wears Santa hat. *The suspect wears mistletoe pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks apple cider. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Charles Dickens. *The suspect eats Christmas cookie. *The suspect wears Santa hat. *The suspect wears mistletoe pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Charles Dickens. *The suspect drinks apple cider. *The suspect eats Christmas cookie. *The suspect wears mistletoe pin. Killer's Profile *The killer reads Charles Dickens. *The killer drinks apple cider. *The killer eats Christmas cookie. *The killer wears Santa hat. *The killer wears mistletoe pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Best of the Year! *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases of State of Democratic Union Category:Christmas Category:Special cases Category:Special Holiday Event Category:Copyrighted Images